Atlantic: Romeo's Colossal Corruption
Atlantic: Romeo's Colossal Corruption '''is the 42nd episode of Season 14. Summary Romeo wants to make his grandfather, Doctor Undergear, proud of him by sinking the Mighty Colossus with his new inventions, his Spark Shark Missiles, along with his Shark Sword, and his mechanical pets Shark Ship and Crab Bots, and if it's the last thing he ever does. But not if Kwazii's Atlantic powers and the PJ Masks help Captain Jake and his crew protect it. Plot The episode begins with happy laughter at Romeo's mansion where in Romeo's bedroom, Doctor Undergear who was happily visiting for the weekend, was helping his favorite scientist, Romeo, get ready for bed and tucks him in his bed. Then, before Romeo could go to sleep, Undergear tells him a bedtime story about Captain Colossus and his ship, the Mighty Colossus. After Doctor Undergear was done telling his story, Romeo's pets were asleep and Romeo asks what was the Mighty Colossus was as his grandfather explains about it. He also explains about the time he tried to sink it to get new parts from it, but he was stopped by Captain Jake and his crew, and with a sigh, he wishes to sink the Mighty Colossus to get new parts from it. When he left, Romeo tried to go to sleep but was thinking about the sad expression on his grandfather's face that he can barely sleep. He then decides to do something to make Doctor Undergear happy so he decided to call on his mechanical pets and invent something new, and even evil! As always! That morning at Starlight Beach, Kwazii, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were checking out the Mighty Colossus. Turning to Captain Jake, Connor compliments that the Mighty Colossus is an amazing ship ever. Then Greg thanks him and his crew for inviting them to ride their ship tonight as the PJ Masks, it just might be their first time. Plus, they will be seeing the most beautiful magical sea creatures on the sea while watching the full moon. Taking their thanks, Captain Jake tells them that it's the least he and his crew can do for their friends and they are also excited for tonight as well. But before they set sail for tonight, the gang will have to clean up the Mighty Colossus' deck so everyone got to work as Kwazii summons his Magic Cleaning Brush that turns into a mop and it starts to mop the whole deck while Connor helped Captain Jake polish the cannons, Greg and Cubby worked to empty the barrels of rotten coconuts, and Amaya and Izzy washed the windows while Skully did the dusting. After they were done cleaning, they were all set for tonight and so was the Mighty Colossus! Later, nightfall comes, and the three kids Connor, Amaya, and Greg transform into Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko. Then they head to their headquarters and they took the Gekko Mobile. Gekko drives it to the Starlight Beach's water and he parks it next to the dock as he and his friends saw the Mighty Colossus and hopped out of the Gekko Mobile to meet Captain Jake, Kwazii, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully on board. After leaving the dock, Izzy and Cubby med the sails, Gekko helped with the anchor, and Captain Jake turned the wheel to start driving the ship into sea. Then, as they were sailing, Kwazii caught sight of the full moon rising into the night sky and everyone joined him to see how beautiful it looked. But that wasn't the only best part! Looking down, they saw some amazing creatures like Sea Lions, Sea Horses, and even Mercats, plus Seas Wings the Mercat! Everything was smooth sailings for everyone, when all of a sudden... BAM! Something banged on the Mighty Colossus with a mighty force, and it snapped everyone out of their thoughts as they went to look down at what was causing all the ruckus! Captain Jake and Kwazii decide to check it out as Kwazii spreads out his Aqua Wings and dove into the seawater while Captain Jake puts on his diving suit and hops into his splash diver and joins Kwazii to find out where the missile came from. As the pirate pals were searching, some kind of robotic spark shark missile was heading straight for them! Quickly, Captain Jake pushed Kwazii out of the way in time just as they turned to see the villain who was about to fire another missile: Romeo! Swimming towards him, his Shark, and his Crabs, Kwazii demands Romeo what are he and his pets doing with the spark shark-like robotic missiles he shot at the Mighty Colossus. Romeo explains that they are using his new missiles, the Spark Shark Missiles, to sink the Mighty Colossus since his grandfather, Doctor Undergear, never got to sink it because of Captain Jake and his crew defeating him and he almost got eaten by two Never Sharks! As he said that, Romeo scolds at Captain Jake and blames him and his crew for what happened and almost happened to Doctor Undergear. With a sigh, Captain Jake apologizes to Romeo for defeating Doctor Undergear a year ago but tells him to not blame him and his crew for that because they were just trying to protect the Mighty Colossus from being sunken, and taken to Gear Island to have it's parts taken off. Kwazii agrees and tells Romeo that protecting things for people who used to own them is what a hero does, and then asks how he would like it if someone tried to break his lab and his other inventions. He (Romeo) wouldn't like that at all, but that didn't stop Romeo from trying to sink the Mighty Colossus or doing whatever he wants, and he won't give up until he does so. And when it's sunken to the bottom of the sea, he'll use all the parts from it to make new inventions out of them, and he'll use them to take over the world! Captain Jake defensively replies to Romeo that he will never sink the Mighty Colossus like Doctor Undergear once did in the past year, and Kwazii adds that they'll never make things easy for him (Romeo). Not with what tricks they have up in their sleeves! With a scoffing laugh, Romeo responds "We'll see about that, Pirate Kitty Litter Man!" as he presses a button on his remote control and prepares to shoot another missile. But this time, it went straight to Kwazii and Captain Jake! Luckily, Kwazii was too fast for the missile as he summoned his trident and swung the missile, then sent it flying back to Romeo's Shark Ship. Romeo drove his Shark Ship out of the way just in time and the missile hits a coral rock that then smashed into smithereens. Then, while Romeo wasn't looking, Kwazii summons his Atlantic Armor and prepares to protect his friend's mighty ship! Furiously, Romeo prepared more missiles and orders his pets to sink the colossus, but the more of them he fired at the Mighty Colossus or the pirate duo, the more Kwazii and Captain Jake fended them off with their powers. They then swam up to the surface and called out to their friends to defend the ship from Romeo's spark shark missiles as they saluted, meaning that they'll do it and they worked together doing their best while Kwazii and Captain Jake hold off more missiles. While Kwazii and Captain Jake were keeping Romeo busy, Owlette and Izzy helped Cubby and Gekko hosted the sails and Catboy helps Skully steer the ship out of harm's way, and out of Romeo's Spark Shark missiles! Meanwhile under the sea, Kwazii and Captain Jake did their best to keep Romeo's pets and missiles from getting one inch towards the Mighty Colossus or towards them. Kwazii stomped on the seafloor to make a brinicle appear and freeze two of the Spark Shark missiles and Captain Jake led some other missiles away from the ship. But while the pirate duo were distracted, Romeo found the chance to fire another missile towards the Mighty Colossus. As it was firing and zooming passed Kwazii and Captain Jake, it hit the ship straight onto the stem and shook the crew and the PJ Masks off their feet! Getting up to his feet and groaning in pain, Catboy holds his grip back onto the ship's main wheel and turns with an annoyed look then cups his hand to his mouth to shout at Romeo that he will pay for firing his Spark Shark missile at the Mighty Colossus! Kwazii notices the hole on the Mighty Colossus and uses his repairing magic power to fix the hole in seconds. Then he forms a protective shield over the Mighty Colossus before resuming his battle with Romeo and using his bubble blast to blast bubbles at Romeo's goggles, which prevented him from seeing. It gave Catboy some time to steer the Mighty Colossus away from Romeo and his Spark Shark missiles, just before Romeo popped the bubbles off his goggles and fired another missile! Kwazii and Captain Jake thought quickly as Captain Jake fired a net at the first missile while Kwazii used his snowflake stars and magic vines to stop the Spark Shark missiles from hitting them. Then, they swam off but Romeo was hot on their slipstream! They had to think of a plan fast, or the Mighty Colossus will not be the only one sunk when Romeo fires another Spark Shark missile at them! Then, Kwazii comes up with an idea! Looking down at his friend, Kwazii asks Captain Jake if he still has any of the surprise cannonballs left in his ship only to receive a questioning glance. Kwazii tells Captain Jake to just trust him for that he has a plan to stop Romeo. Meanwhile, Kwazii's protection shield was beginning to crack open from the Spark Shark missiles' attacks as on deck, the PJ Masks, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were holding on. At the rate they were in, the missiles will break through the shield and sink the Mighty Colossus for sure! Just then, Kwazii and Captain Jake appeared behind Izzy with surprise cannonballs in their hands and tells them that they should give Romeo something he won't forget as they loaded some cannons with the surprise cannonballs and readied to fire them at Romeo. As Captain Jake fired his, thick fog exploded out of the cannonball and made it hard for Romeo to see! Then, Kwazii his teleporting power to transport himself on Romeo's Shark Ship to grab the remote control that helps Romeo fire his missiles and crush it into pieces with his super strength. Soon, the fog dissolves and Romeo finds Kwazii with the crushed remote standing right behind him. Enraged, Romeo grabbed Kwazii by the wrists to wrestle with him but then Kwazii used his teleportation power to teleport himself and Romeo back onto the Mighty Colossus' deck. Kwazii lets go of Romeo just for Izzy and Cubby to throw a net over him and have the nighttime villain trapped! But just as Romeo was trapped, he pulls out an exact copy of Doctor Undergear's shark sword and uses it's shark bite to cut through the net and free himself! Captain Jake quickly pulls out his mighty captain sword to fend off Romeo's shark sword and soon, they began to sword fight! A magic sword versus a mechanical sword! As they were fighting, Romeo was mocking, scowling, and scolding at Captain Jake to keep him from fighting with him but all of that didn't stop Captain Jake from using his mighty captain sword, and their swords clashed and clanged together in their fight! Romeo's anger fueled his power and it made it impossible for Captain Jake to fight him back as Romeo continued scolding and blaming at Captain Jake. Then as Captain Jake was losing his edge, Romeo swung the mighty captain sword out of Captain Jake's hand and then quickly catches it and then points his shark sword at him. Then, Romeo raises his shark sword and sends a sly grin down at Captain Jake as he prepares to slice him in half! But before Romeo could do so, Kwazii defended Captain Jake from the shark sword's bite but Romeo pulled it away from Poseidon's Trident to block another attack from it. This time, Romeo and Kwazii continued fighting until Kwazii decided that he can't wait anymore. So, using his Trident, Kwazii tossed the shark sword out of Romeo's hand and into the air again! This time, Kwazii used his stretchy power to outstretch his arm and grab the sword away from Romeo. After getting the shark sword, Romeo groans and then starts tearing up in despair. Just seeing him like that suddenly made Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Kwazii, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko feel bad for him. Just then, Kwazii had an idea. After wiping his tears, Romeo sees Kwazii and Captain Jake walk up to him, gave his Shark Sword back, and comfort him. Romeo didn't want this, but he felt better now. Then after getting off the Mighty Colossus, Kwazii uses his duplication power to make a duplicate of the Mighty Colossus so that way, Romeo can destroy the copy instead of the original while his pets helped him ripped the extra ones off. Happily, Romeo goes back to his Shark Ship and starts firing his Spark Shark missiles at the Mighty Colossus copy, and soon got all of it's parts one by one. He then thanks the gang flatly, drove his Shark Ship, and went away back home with his crabs following them, while the PJ Masks and Captain Jake and his crew shouted hooray and jumped for victory. The next morning, Romeo gave Doctor Undergear the Mighty Colossus copy's parts before he left for Gear Island. And with happy tears, he thanked his grandson and gave him a hug as Romeo hugged is grandfather back, while the pets hugged them as well, meanwhile outside, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Kwazii, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully watched with smiles and happy to see that both their enemies are happy to get what they wanted. Powers that Kwazii uses * Repairing Powers * Protection Power * Magic Cleaning Brush * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Magic Vines * Snowflake Stars * Super Strength * Bubble Blast * Brinicle Stomp * Levitation * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Aqua Wings * Teleportation Power * Stretchy Power * Duplication Power Trivia * Romeo is the second villain to try and sink the Mighty Colossus. * Romeo's pets help for the first time in this episode. * This is the second episode about Romeo and Doctor Undergear. *"Shark Attack" was mentioned in the episode by Doctor Undergear, Romeo and Captain Jake. *This is the fifth where the Mighty Colossus appears. *This episode has colossal in it since "Captain Hook's Colossal Collision '''Transcript Captain Jake (narrating): 'Romeo's Colossal Corruption '''Both: '(laughing) 'Romeo: '''Gee, Grandpa it was so nice of you to visit my mansion for the weekend. '''Doctor Undergear: '''It's the least I can do for my grandson. '(mechanical sounds) '''Doctor Undergear: '''hm hm hm. And his pets.Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Doctor Undergear Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Complete episodes Category:30 Minute Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Shark Ship Category:Episodes focusing on Crab Bots